<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[fanart] he was in over his head by conquihare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479199">[fanart] he was in over his head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conquihare/pseuds/conquihare'>conquihare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>con's fanart dump [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr-centric, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conquihare/pseuds/conquihare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for "there was an idea" by plague birbizzle - aaron burr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>con's fanart dump [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2246028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[fanart] he was in over his head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueBirbizzle/gifts">PlagueBirbizzle</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870405">There was an idea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueBirbizzle/pseuds/PlagueBirbizzle">PlagueBirbizzle</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>man chapter 17 was dope and aaron was badass and i've been waiting since november 2018 QAQ i miss this story my dudes QAQ</p><p>anyways, i forgot what aaron was wearing here and i over dramatized shite for sure but c'mon its been like a year? give or take? aaron's tears reflect my tears at the long wait so far.</p><p>whatever. here's fanart bc i miss this fanfic. dramatic lighting bc why not</p><p>disclaimer: "there was an idea" and "hamilton" isn't mine. the only thing i own is my art. i'm just a desperate fanartist craving for a new chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>Aaron found himself drowning in the mist, sight filtered by the mauve sheen around him, breaths as clear as they could be. It was in him, and around him, and yet it waited for instruction. It was him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do you want to do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The mist roared to life, springing out of the hiding place as it clumped together, growing and shaping into what Aaron saw as a similar behemoth, jaws slack and skin plated, but tinted mauve. A near replica of a brute, tied to the strings around his wrists like a puppet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>What do you want us to do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Protect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The beast roared, and pounced.</p><p><br/>
Aaron felt the impact as if it was him doing it himself, staggering at the strength behind it once the red brute realized it had competition. Roaring in rage, the brute and the illusion tumbled, biting and scratching in an attempt to pin the other down.</p><p> </p><p>He was in over his head.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Fuck-” The teen fell to his knees, gasping at a well timed swipe, which took off a chunk from the illusion’s shoulder, eyes widening as the following strike managed to hit its face. The brute then pushed the illusion back to pounce once more, narrowly missing its now defensive target.<br/>
Aaron whined at the exhaustion starting to cloud his vision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was in over his head.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>